Passaporte
Os passaportes platinos (em espanhol: pasaportes platinos) são passaportes emitidos a cidadãos, e em alguns casos também a não-cidadãos, da União dos Estados da Platina. Eles são emitidos pela Secretaria Federal das Relações Exteriores. Ao todo, o país emite até seis passaportes, cada um com especificação diferente. Capa A capa do passaporte platino é azul-real com o Brasão da União Platina colorido impresso, o nome oficial é escrito em português, espanhol e inglês acima do brasão e "Passaporte" abaixo. Mensagem Os passaportes de muitos países contêm uma mensagem, nominalmente do funcionário ou escritório encarregado da emissão do passaporte (por exemplo: Secretário do Exterior ou Ministro das Relações Exteriores), dirigida às autoridades de outros países. A mensagem identifica o portador como cidadão do país emissor, solicita passagem através do país e solicita ainda que, quando necessário, seja concedido auxílio e proteção de acordo com as leis internacionais. Nos passaportes platinos, há destaque para a mensagem, referida como uma mensagem da Secretaria Federal das Relações Exteriores. Está impresso na primeira página em três caixas de texto em Português, Espanhol e Inglês: * Em português: "O titular deste passaporte está sob proteção da União dos Estados da Platina, à todos aqueles a quem possa interessar são por este meio solicitados a permitir que o portador passe livremente e sem impedimentos e a prestar ao portador a assistência e proteção que forem necessárias." * Em espanhol: "El titular de este pasaporte está bajo protección de la Unión de los Estados de la Platina, a todos aquellos a quienes pueda interesar son por este medio solicitados a permitir que el portador pase libremente y sin impedimentos y prestar al portador la asistencia y la protección que sean necesarias." * Em inglês: "The holder of this passport is under the protection of the Union of the States of Platina, to all those who may be interested are hereby requested to allow the holder to pass freely and without any threat and to provide to the holder the assistance and protection as necessary." Tipos Passaporte Diplomático, Vermelho * Emitido aos titulares de cargos de alto escalão de Estado e de Governo. Passaporte Oficial, Verde * Concedido aos servidores da administração direta que viajem em missão oficial dos Governos Federal, Estadual e da Cidade Federal. Passaporte Comum, Azul * Concedido a todo platino que o requerer. Laissez-Passer, Amarelo * Concedido ao estrangeiro portador de documento de viagem não reconhecido pelo governo platino ou que não seja válido para a União Platina. Passaporte para Estrangeiros, Ciano * Concedido ao estrangeiro comprovadamente desprovido de qualquer documento de identidade ou de viagem, e que não tenha como comprovar sua nacionalidade. Passaporte de Emergência, Laranja * Concedido ao nacional que necessite de documento de viagem com urgência e não possa comprovadamente aguardar o prazo de entrega, nas hipóteses de catástrofes naturais, conflitos armados ou outras situações emergenciais, individuais ou coletivas. Passaporte.png|Passaporte Comum Passaporte Diplomático.png|Passaporte Diplomático Passaporte Oficial.png|Passaporte Oficial Passaporte para Estrangeiro.png|Passaporte para Estrangeiro Passaporte de Emergência.png|Passaporte de Emergência Laissez-Passer.png|Laissez-Passer Categoria:Estados Categoria:Chefes de Estado Categoria:Chefes de Governo Categoria:Governo